vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiora
|-|Xenoblade= |-|Xenoblade 2= |-|Mecha Fiora= |-|Face Nemesis= Summary Fiora (Japanese: フィオルン, Fiorun, Fiorung; English dub: /fiˈɔərə/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is a childhood friend of Shulk and Reyn and is the younger sister of Dunban. She has a soft spot for Shulk and often cooks for him, for which he is grateful. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B | 5-B Name: Fiora, Face Nemesis Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Formerly Homs (recovers it at the end of the game), mid game she is half Homs and half Machina Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can control a Face Mechon, Summoning (Can summon drones to fight.), Can use two blades made of Mechon metal to Flight, Immortality (Type 7), Extrasensory Perception, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Power Mimicry, Status Effect Inducement (via Bind), Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (via Lightning Attack), Fire Manipulation (via Blaze Attack), Ice Manipulation (via Chill Attack), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Attack), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical form), Attack Reflection (via Spike), and Absorption (via HP steal) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these when equipped), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul once she's a mechon due to Meyneth being her soul, and dying to Zanza) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to her brother Dunban) | Planet level (Due being a little stronger than Metal Face with ether. Could fight off the Monado 2, which is the Monado that used by the Bionis, destroyed all Galahad Fortress and could fight off Yaldabaoth, which is the strongest Mechon) | Planet level (Comparable to Mechonis) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions | Sub-Relativistic | FTL+ (Comparable to end-game Shulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Large Building level | Planet level | Planet level (Survived blows from Zanza, who was comparable to Bionis at the time) Stamina: High | Limitless | Very high Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters to thousands of kilometers at end-game with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Drones, her blades, laser beams. *'Cannon Drones:' Deals great ether damage in a straight line. *'Gun Drones:' A 6-hit area ether damage combo. *'Sword Drones:' A 10-hit physical combo on a single enemy. *'Shield Drones:' At level 1 it mimics Shulk's Talent Art "Monado Shield", but at level 2 provides debuff immunity. (Note: Only one kind of drone can be equipped at once) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Low stamina Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Double Blade: Physical attack. Does triple damage from behind. * Spear Blade: A powerful dashing attack. Does extra damage against toppled enemies. * Cross Impact: Attacks 2 times and causes daze if the enemy is toppled. * Healing Energy: Removes debuffs and grants regeneration to self. * Zero Energy: Inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora. * Ether Drain: Lowers enemy Ether and increases Fiora's. * Air Fang: Attacks 2 times in the air, causing break. * Double Wind: Attacks enemies in a frontal cone. * Second Gear: Greatly boosts the power of next attack art. * Lock On: Forces the enemy to target her (only really useful in team battles) * Mag Storm: Ether attack all around Fiora. Inflicts Daze on mechanical enemies. * Shutdown: Inflicts sleep. When used on mechanical enemies, it removes their buffs and debuffs. * Guard Shift: Guarantees physical block, reduces attack power. * Power Drain: Lowers enemy Strength and increases Fiora's, if used on more than one enemy, Fiora's strength increases further. * Speed Shift: Increases Fiora's speed and attack speed. Reduces her defence. * Final Cross: A massive area of effect Ether attack that hits multiple times, deals heavy damage, and forces Topple. Requires tension to be at max. Note: Homs Fiora has very few feats. The only notable feat is being able to pilot the Mobile Artillery with great skill. Key: Early-Game | Face Nemesis | Meyneth's Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Xenoblade Category:Cyborgs Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5